DiscoveryTableOld/Treasure
|- |Traditional Stringed Instruments |5-stringed Biwa |Quest |Treasure |- |Prophetic Dream and Collection of Tales |A Collection of Tales from Uji |Quest |Treasure |- |Map of Caribbean ore |A View of Caribbean |Map |Treasure |- |Pride of each of them |Abelam tribe brooch |Quest |Treasure |- |Map Of Vein Of Color-Shifting Gemstones |Alexandrite Cat's Eye |Land Survey - Caucasus region |Treasure |- |Writing of Great Wisdom |Almagest |Quest - Tunis/Genoa/Venice |Treasure |- |The Dance of a Righteous Messenger |Amhaengeosa's Disguise Tools |Quest |Treasure |- |Opulent Jewellery Map |Amulet with Gold Inlay |Map |Treasure |- |Investigation of village |Anasazi Flute |Quest |Treasure |- |Folklore Collection Map |Anthology of Tales from the Past |Map |Treasure |- |Ornate decoration Map |Arabesque Water Bottle |Map |Treasure |- |Furniture of the world of Islam |Arabian Furniture |Quest - Amsterdam |Treasure |- |Droplet of the aurora |Aurora Drops |Quest |Treasure |- |A mysterious text |Azoth |Quest |Treasure |- |Dungeon Ruins |Azuchi Castle Roof Tile |Dungeon Ruins |Treasure |- |The people who live in New Guinea |Bahinemo Warrior's shield |Quest |Treasure |- |Glitter of longing |Baroque Pearl Pendant |Quest |Treasure |- |Treasure of the bird and sun |Bird Beads |Quest |Treasure |- |Gem protecting kingdom of EngLand |Black Prince's Ruby |Quest |Treasure |- |Blue gem ore vein Map |Blue Diamond |Map |Treasure |- |A yet unseen blue |Blue Flame |Quest |Treasure |- |The most beautiful book in the world |Book of Kells |Quest |Treasure |- |Opulent Jewellery Map |Broken Brooch |Map |Treasure |- |Male in Bronze Map |Bronze Statue of A Man |Map |Treasure |- |Female in bronze Map |Bronze Statue of A Woman |Map |Treasure |- |Valuable Book Map |Buddha's Nonsense |Map - SEA |Treasure |- |Leskatol |Bullring Ticket |Quest |Treasure |- |Lorenzo's Collection |Cameo of Cupid and the Lion |Quest |Treasure |- |Greatest authority among medical texts |Canon of Medicine |Quest |Treasure |- |Revival of the western Roman empire |Charlemagne's crown |Quest |Treasure |- |Always together |Chibcha golden dress |Quest |Treasure |- |Legacy of the master craftsman |Clock with Gold and Sapphire |Quest |Treasure |- |The Oldest Wakashu |Collection of Ten Thousand Leaves |Quest |Treasure |- |Mongolian Bow Technology |Composite Bow |Quest |Treasure |- |Pearl Konkugai gives birth |Conch Pearl |Quest |Treasure |- |Blue gem ore vein Map |Cornflower Blue |Map |Treasure |- |Grandfather's Portrait |Cosimo's medal |Quest |Treasure |- |Dance of Apsara |Costume of A Heavenly Maiden |Quest |Treasure |- |Unusual dance |Dancer's Folding Fan |Quest |Treasure |- |Give us fire |Dancing Fire |Quest |Treasure |- |Scenery of ancient Greece |Description of Greece |Quest |Treasure |- |Sand Flower |Desert Rose |Quest |Treasure |- |A strange way of playing |Didgeridoo |Quest |Treasure |- |Ancient currency from another country |Dirham Silver Coins |Quest |Treasure |- |Thoughts of a Great Land |Discourse on the Method |Quest |Treasure |- |The Timbre of Conversation |Djembe |Quest |Treasure |- |Palace's Medical Book |Dongui Bogam |Quest |Treasure |- |Crest of the Dragon Slayer |Dragon Slayer crest |Quest |Treasure |- |Dragon's fangs |Dragon's Fang |Quest |Treasure |- |Ruler of Northern Europe |Dynastic Diadem |Quest |Treasure |- |Dungeon Ruins |Earthen Ware with Human Face |Dungeon Ruins |Treasure |- |[[To The King's Road... |El Camino Real |Quest |Treasure |- |A rare medical text |Encyclopedia of Medical Science |Quest - Venice |Treasure |- |Man with a Book |Eternal Lament |Quest |Treasure |- |Symbol of pirate |Fading Pirate Flag |Quest |Treasure |- |[[Flute of Light |Flute of Light |Quest |Treasure |- |Remembrance of an emperor |Friedrich I's armour |Quest |Treasure |- |Scribe's Note Map |Fushinjo |Map |Treasure |- |A Father's Lute |Galilei's Lute |Quest |Treasure |- |Java instruments |Gamelan |Quest |Treasure |- |Luxurious clothing Map |Gentlewoman's Dress |Map |Treasure |- |Memories in a bottle |Glass Perfume Bottle |Quest |Treasure |- |Goldwork Armour Map |Gold Armour |Map |Treasure |- |Goldwork Map |Gold Bowl |Map |Treasure |- |Rare bracelet Map |Gold Bracelet |Map |Treasure |- |Find the merchant ship's cargo |Gold Earrings |Quest |Treasure |- |Goldwork Map |Gold Goblet |Map |Treasure |- |Goldwork Map |Gold Headdress |Map |Treasure |- |An old knife |Gold Knife |Quest |Treasure |- |Beautiful urn Map |Gold Patterned Pitcher |Map |Treasure |- |Crafts of the Islamic culture |Golden Arabesque Lamp |Quest |Treasure |- |Subtle goldwork Map |Golden Arms |Map |Treasure |- |Ancient Celadon |Goryeo Celadon |Quest |Treasure |- |Record of Goryeo |Goryeo Geography Book |Quest |Treasure |- |Travel Account of Xuanzang |Great Tang Records on the Western Regions |Quest |Treasure |- |Proof from a Historical Novel |Green Dragon Crescent Blade |Quest |Treasure |- |Unreadable Letter |Guandishizu |Quest |Treasure |- |The Spaniard who became a Mayan |Guerrero Costumes |Quest |Treasure |- |Traditional Russian instrument |Gusli |Quest |Treasure |- |The story of an Amazon |Hair Ornament of Sarka |Quest |Treasure |- |Hidden treasures |Hidden Pirate Treasure |Quest |Treasure |- |Hidden treasure Map |Hidden Treasure |Map |Treasure |- |Documented history of ancient Greece |Historiai |Quest |Treasure |- |Legend of Pirate transfer to Europe |History of pirates |Quest |Treasure |- |Hokutolite |Dungeon Ruins |Treasure |- |[[Seeking the right words |Hunmin Jeong-eum |Quest |Treasure |- |Clappers Map |Hunting Sticks |Map - SEA |Treasure |- |A different manuscript |Hypatian Codex |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |Iliad |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Someday, I'll Return |Imperial Seal |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Splendid Armour Map |Inlayed Armour |Map - Istanbul |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[on flowers |Intoxicating Flower Stone |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[[http://uwodbmirror.ivyro.net/eg/main.php?id=99993918 Kind of ancient times |Ironside's crown |Quest - Seville |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |Ivory Statue of Goddess Map |Ivory Statue of a Goddess |Map |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |Green gem ore vein Map |Jade |Map |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |Jaguar's Eyes |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Whistle-like Instrument Map |Jew's Harp |Map |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |Glittering armour Map |Jewelled Armour |Map |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |Valuable Book Map |Joseon Gyeonggukjeon |Map - Southeast Asia |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[of a Warrior |Joseon Officer Cap |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Tracing Back the Footsteps of Xuanzang |Journey to the West |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Symbol of authority |King Otto's crown |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Lion hearted |King Richard I's armour |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Diamond with Magical Properties |Kohinur |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Wakashu, Second only to Manyoshu |Kokin Wakashu |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Those who Touch History |Kora |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Popular Souveneir |Kyoto Doll |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Interest in Tang Dynasty Emperor |Lantingji Xu |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Cattle drive's legend |Lariat |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[The crown of Apollo |Laurel Wreath |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Traces of a Settlement |Lazuline Bead Necklace |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Blue Treasure |Lazuline Cup |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Fun and games |Lewis Chessmen |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[[http://gvdb.mydns.jp/db/module/QuestDB/action/QuestShow?id=5314 Jewel Of Ancient Egypt |Libyan Desert Glass |Quest - Venice |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |Lindisfarne Gospels |Map |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Question Concerning Festival |Lion Dance |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Reinforced bows from EngLand |Longbows |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[North American song |lyrics of Yankee-Doodle |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[A distant promise |Main Engel |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Ancient Ornament Map |Man-Beast Ear Ornament |Map |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |Mana |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Marble man Map |Marble Statue of a Man |Map |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |Female in marble Map |Marble Statue of a Woman |Map |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |Marble goods Map |Marble Table |Map |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |Medici Prescription |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Medicine of the Medici |Medicine of the Medici |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Salvage |Meiping |Salvage |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Mermaid's tears |Mermaid's Tears |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Ancient Book Map |Mid-Autumn Manuscript |Map |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |Missionary's Epistle |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Medusa's eye, guardian of the people |Nazar Boncugu |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[People Chasing Cattle |Neckerchief of the cowboy |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Opulent Jewellery Map |Necklace Worn Off Plating |Map |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[of a new wife |Newly-wed Sari |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[[http://uwodbmirror.ivyro.net/eg/main.php?id=99994784 A Gift For You |Note of Paschal de L'Estocart |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |Odysseia |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Sport of Oceania |Oro |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Flower that never dies |Padparadscha |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Dungeon Ruins |Paekche King Crown Accessory |Dungeon Ruins |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Dungeon Ruins |Paekche King Magatama |Dungeon Ruins |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Traces of The King of Paekche |Paekche King's Sword |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Born of a Poisonous Snake |Paiwan Tribe Clothes |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[With a heart full of memories |Peacock Brooch |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[The greates black pearl |Peacock Colour |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[A New Trend in the Arts |Peking Opera Costume |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Beautiful urn Map |Persian Style Vase |Map - Alexandria, Genoa |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |Pi-hsieh |Dungeon Ruins |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Red gem ore vein Map |Pigeon Blood |Map |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |Sophisticated Map |Pin |Map |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |Pink gem ore vein Map |Pink Diamond |Map |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |Pirates' Contract |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[A Dispute over Ideas |Plato's Complete Works |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[An ancient dance |Poi |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[City's money Map |Port Royal Currency |Map |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[deep green blade |Pounamu Axe |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Words from Persian parables |Queen's Brooch |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Festival flute of the New World |Quena |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[[http://uwodbmirror.ivyro.net/eg/main.php?id=99997113 Responsibility and choice |Quipu |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[A large Coin |Rai Stones |Quest - Seville |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |Raikiri |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Rainbow in the ocean |Rainbow in the Sea |Quest |Treasure |- |[[The story of rivaling warlords |Romance of the Three Kingdoms |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Round Instrument Map |Ruan |Map |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |Rubaiyat of Omar Khayyam |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Fantastic weapon Map |Rusty treasured Sword |Map |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[Great Seafarers, the Viking |Saga of Erik the Red |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Clues to the Land of Fables |Saga of the GreenLanders |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[[http://uwodbmirror.ivyro.net/eg/main.php?id=99997242 Stories linked by rings |Sakuntala |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[of Islam |Saladin's sword |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Girl who sought John's head |Salome's Veil |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Artistic practical goods |Samovar |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Origin of Sancai |Sancai |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[[http://uwodbmirror.ivyro.net/eg/main.php?id=99997233 A vine that beats |Santur |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |Marble relief Map |Sculptured Marble Tiles |Map |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |Seal of Tenka Fubu |Dungeon Ruins |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[The king who became a saint |Seong-wang's armour |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[A talented poet |Seven Sessions |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Enchanting Melody |Shakespeare's Sonnets |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Treasure of seven colours |Shell Earrings |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Ancient Book Map |Shen Nung's Pen T'sao |Map |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Dance of Beauty |Shirabyoshi Costume |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |Fantastic weapon Map |Short sword of rituals |Map |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |Silla Crown |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Ornate decoration Map |Silver and Ruby Earrings |Map |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |Silverwork armour Map |Silver Armour |Map - Athens |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |Rare bracelet Map |Silver Bracelet |Map |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |Silver Candlestick |Quest - Venice |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Characteristics of a ceremony |Silver Ornament of Executioner |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Saved by Tableware |Silverware |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Silent Drum |Sinmungo |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Thing left by the teacher |Skomorokh's mask |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Strange drum Map |Slit Drum |Map - SEA |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |Opulent Jewellery Map |Small Bejewelled Box |Map |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |Ancient tools Map |Snorkel Viper Pot |Map |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |Star Flower |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Stone axe Map |Stone Axe |Map - SEA |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[Sultans |Sultan's Costume |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[[http://uwodbmirror.ivyro.net/eg/main.php?id=99994070 The Sultan's Coronet |Sultan's diadem |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |Sun Tzu's Art of War |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Knights from the time of the Crusades |Sword of the Knights of St. John |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Tai Gongwang's Fishing |Tai Gongwang's Fishing Rod |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[War Story that Calls for Peace |Taiheiki |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Investigation of Koxinga |Tainan Map |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |Tale of Genji |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Dungeon Ruins |Tamsui Dictionary |Dungeon Ruins |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[True face of the Villian |Tanka Poem |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Tapestry Map |Tapestry with Gold Threads |Map |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Man with a moustache |Tapu y Alca |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[Ship of Orchid IsLand |Tatara |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[[http://uwodbmirror.ivyro.net/eg/main.php?id=99993836 Pioneer knights of Germany |Teutonic Knights' sword |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |Eastern Roman Book Map |Text on Hermes |Map |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |Beautiful urn Map |The Alabaster Vase |Map |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[the colour of blood |The Angel Heart |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[The Banshee's Tears |The Banshee's Tears |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Embracing feelings of homesickness |The Bible of Aguilar |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Proof of warrior |The Club of an Inca Warrior |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Foundation of jurisprudence |The Code of Justinian |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Unreadable manuscript |The Codex Leicester |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Record of Cortes's adventures |The Conquest of New Spain |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[[http://uwodbmirror.ivyro.net/eg/main.php?id=99997297 Education of a Famous Chancellor |The Constitution |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |The Crystal Skull |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Miraculous gems of Saint-Georges |The Cursed Ring |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Curved weapon Map |The Cutlass of Mamluk |Map |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |The Dance Costume of Theodora |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[The epic poem of Dante |The Divine Comedy |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Goldwork Map |The Earring of Mixtec |Map |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |The Eternal Star |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Everlasting stars |The Eternal Stars |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Strategy for Mercenaries |The Exercise of Armes |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Treasure in which a fairy dwells |The Fairy Whispers |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[A strange and beautiful stone |The Fascinating Fruit |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Treasure that chooses people |The Glittering Star |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Rites and charms |The Gold and Turquoise Pendant |Quest |Treasure |- height="21" style="mso-height-source:userset;height:15.75pt" |[[Conquistador Cortes |The Gun of Hernan Cortes |Quest |Treasure |- |[[Defender of the age |The Head of Jayavarman VII |Quest |Treasure |- |[[Life in a history text |The Historical Library |Quest |Treasure |- |[[Ancient Medical Book Map |The Inner Canon of Huangdi |Map |Treasure |- |[of Asmodeus |The Jewel of Asmodeus |Quest |Treasure |- |[[Treasure of Astaroth |The Jewel of Astaroth |Quest |Treasure |- |[[Treasure of Baal |The Jewel of Baal |Quest |Treasure |- |[[Treasure of Belial |The Jewel of Belial |Quest |Treasure |- |[[Hero talked of since olden times |The Lay of the Cid |Quest |Treasure |- |[[Ancient epic poem from India |The Mahabharata |Quest |Treasure |- |[[A false truth |The Mystery Slate |Quest |Treasure |- |[[Girl who accompanied Cortes |The Necklace of La Malinche |Quest |Treasure |- |[[[http://uwodbmirror.ivyro.net/eg/main.php?id=99994381 The philosopher's stone |The Philosopher's Stone |Quest |Treasure |- |The Pillow Book |Quest |Treasure |- |[[Necklace of memories |The Queen's Necklace |Quest |Treasure |- |[[Heart of the Queen |The Queen's Soul |Quest |Treasure |- |[[The story of Rama and Sita |The Ramayana |Quest |Treasure |- |[[Beautiful urn Map |The Relief Vase |Map |Treasure |- |The Robe of El Dorado |Quest |Treasure |- |[[Clues to the royal tomb |The Royal Necklace |Quest |Treasure |- |[[Materials for a sea adventure story |The seafarer's Castaway Story |Quest - London |Treasure |- |[[The harp that allures |The Siren's Harp |Quest |Treasure |- |[[Aztec warrior spear Map |The Spear of Cuauhtemoc |Map |Treasure |- |[of a goddess |The spirit of Umina |Quest |Treasure |- |[[Emperor of the Aztecs |The Staff of Montezuma II |Quest |Treasure |- |[[[http://uwodbmirror.ivyro.net/eg/main.php?id=99994210 Tears of princess |The Tears of the Princess |Quest |Treasure |- |Essay Map |The Ten Foot Square Hut |Map |Treasure |- |The Travels of Marco Polo |Quest |Treasure |- |[[Proof of the former king's rule |The Treasure of Huayna Capac |Quest |Treasure |- |[[Opulent Jewellery Map |The Turquoise Amulet |Map |Treasure |- |Yellow gem vein Map |The Yellow Diamond |Map |Treasure |- |[left behind |Thessaloniki's bracelet |Quest |Treasure |- |[[History better than a novel |Three Kingdoms |Quest |Treasure |- |[[Esteemed fragrance |Todaiji Aromatic Wood |Quest |Treasure |- |[[Dungeon Ruins |Tortoiseshell Comb |Dungeon Ruins |Treasure |- |[[Record of a magnificent journey |Travels in Asia and Africa |Quest |Treasure |- |[[Map of indigenous trinkets |Turquoise Accessories |Map - San Francisco |Treasure |- |[[[http://uwodbmirror.ivyro.net/eg/main.php?id=99999415 Hawaiian traditional musical instrument |Uli Uli |Quest |Treasure |- |Urga |Quest |Treasure |- |[[Ancient codes Map |Wagaru Dhammath |Map |Treasure |- |Headgear Map |Warrior's Headdress |Map - SEA |Treasure |- |Water Drums |Quest |Treasure |- |[[Book Loved by the Ming People |Water Margin |Quest |Treasure |- |[[Java shadow theatre |Wayang Kulit |Quest |Treasure |- |[[Valuable Book Map |Yongle Encyclopedia |Map |Treasure |- |Yunnan Zhan Ma Dao |Quest |Treasure |- |[[Another Study on Koxinga |Zheng Copper Stamp |Quest |Treasure |- |[[African accessory Map |Zulu Jewellery |Map |Treasure |- |Bow of Ramesses II |Dungeon Ruins |Treasure - Abu Simbel - Hidden Room - Upper layer (1-3F) |- |[[Dungeon Ruins |Muramasa |Dungeon Ruins |Treasure - Azuchi - hidden room - Deep (9-15F) |- |[[Dungeon Ruins |Uma-jirushi of Golden Japanese Umbrella |Dungeon Ruins |Treasure - Azuchi - hidden room - Middle (4-8F) |- |[[Dungeon Ruins |Conch Horn |Dungeon Ruins |Treasure - Azuchi - hidden room - Upper layer (1-3F) |- |[[A Daimyo's Helmet Map |Altered Maedate |Map - Dungeon Ruins |Treasure - azuchi floor 15 - Deep (9-15F) |- |[[A country's great masterpiece |Nagarakretagama |Quest - Jakarta |Treasure - CHAIN Pre STARTS AT - Fading of glory Jakarta |- |[[Hamburg's meistersinger |Small Box of Malachite |Quest - Amsterdam |Treasure - Chain quest starts The knight of Hamburg Amst |- |[Ruins |Sho |Dungeon Ruins |Treasure - FSD - Hidden Room - Middle (4-8F) |- |[[Dungeon Ruins |Kaoliang Wine |Dungeon Ruins |Treasure - FSD - Hidden Room - Upper layer (1-3F) |- |[[Dungeon Ruins |Spring Hope (Chun Wang) |Dungeon Ruins |Treasure - Leshan - Hidden Room - Deep (9-15F) |- |[[[http://uwodbmirror.ivyro.net/eg/main.php?id=99997343 Investigation Request from Sports Lover |Deerskin Mari |Venice - Quest - Venice |Treasure - No pre |- |[[Historical perspective of Islam |Introduction to World History |Quest - Seville |Treasure - no pre |- |[[The ring of a particular girl |The Ring of The Earl's Daughter |Quest - Seville |Treasure - No pre |- |[[Map to decorated copies |Book of Durrow |Map - Amsterdam |Treasure - Pre Book of Kells |- |[[Standards of Joseon Politics |Gyeongguk Daejeon |Quest - Calicut |Treasure - Pre Joseon Gyeonggukjeon |- |[[The Sounds of the Land |Morin Khuur |Quest - St. Petersburg |Treasure - Pre Xanadu |- |[[Babylonian Romance |Babylonian harp |Quest - Calicut |Treasure - Pre - Historical relics / Queen of the lira with Gozu |- |[http://gvdb.mydns.jp/db/module/QuestDB/action/QuestShow?id=3830 The Fortune Telling Tool from the East] |Shi Pan |Calicut - Quest - Hangzhou |Treasure - Pre chain starts st pete adv "Looking for people where" Alias episode (1) |- |[[The Fortune Telling Guide in the East |Senji Ryakketsu |Calicut - Quest - Sakai |Treasure - Pre Expressions Board |- |A Stylish Tablecloth |LefKara Lace |Quest - Amsterdam 15p5 |Treasure - Pre The Last Supper |- |Dungeon Ruins |Hinoshi Flatiron |Dungeon Ruins |Treasure - songsunri Ruins - hidden room - Middle (4-8F) |- |An Approaching Sound |Zurna |Quest |Treasure |-